The invention relates to display devices comprising several flat screens, particularly those for use in aircraft, operating either in a normal operational mode or in an emergency mode.
In aircraft, the display of information such as variables and operating parameters of the different equipment on board is provided not only by traditional instruments such as graduated dials, counters, display units, etc. but also, by images obtained with cathode ray tubes, plasma screens, light emitting diodes, liquid crystal or light emitting panels. With such image display devices, several parameters can be presented on the same surface, either simultaneously, successively, or at the request of the operator, which reduces the number of traditional instruments on the instrument panel.
One advantage of such image devices is that they can be placed a distance away from the electronic circuits which control the image formation and/or the information display, which facilitates positioning thereof in the position best adapted for the operator.
The two aspects mentioned above, namely display on the same screen of multiple different information and the remote control of the display of said information, lead to a better use of the available volume, which volume is generally reduced to a maximum in an aircraft, particularly in the proximity of the pilot of the aircraft.